Another Gruvia Fan-Fic
by Rain3070
Summary: Juvia Lockser and Gray Fullbuster. As each day progresses, some guildmates notice Gray blushes if Juvia is mentioned. He could possibly be returning her long awaited feelings. One day, Juvia's old guild, Phantom Lord which was supposedly disbanded comes into play and everyone is in trouble.
1. Chapter 1

"Gray-Sama!" Juvia Lockser called out to Gray Fullbuster. Gray turned around slowly and almost falls over when Juvia bumps into him. "Juvia!" "Sorry Gray-Sama, Juvia was wondering... if she could walk with you to the dorms. Juvia sees it is getting dark out." Gray sighed and nodded his head. "Lets go." He said walking up ahead. Juvia started swooning. "This is like a date! Juvia and Gray-Sama are taking a romantic stroll together!" Juvia said, still swooning. She had another of her crazy imaginations...

Imagination;

"Juvia, it took me so long to realize..." Gray said. "Y-yes Gray-Sama?" Juvia replied. "I love you Juvia! I never want us to be apart! Marry me and we will have 30 children!"

Imagination Over :P

Juvia sighed, blushing. She quickly ran after her beloved. She walked alongside him. Juvia looked at the sunset. "Isnt it beautiful Gray-Sama?" Juvia asked Gray. "Yeah, Sure" He said, shrugging. Juvia sighed and looked down at the floor. She and Gray walked silently to the FairyTail dorms. Once they arrived, they wished each other a goodnight. As always, Juvia walk to the dorms, then she walked to hers. She felt exhausted.


	2. Chapter 2

At the guild

"It's so cute!" Lisanna says to Lucy. "Hmm? What is?" Lucy says, confused. "Juvia and Gray! She doesn't give up. Just like I wont..." She says looking at Natsu. Lucy smiles, agreeing with Lisanna. Lucy started thinking about Juvia. Juvia was determined to have Gray. Lucy smiled. She understood why Juvia always called her "love rival". Lucy just wanted Juvia to know that she wasn't after Gray. She thought of him as just a comrade. Nothing more.

With Gray

Gray was lying down on his bed, his arms behind his head. He didn't know why Juvia was everywhere where he was. He was oblivious to her feelings for him. Natsu barged into the dorm.

"Gray! Why'd ya leave so early, huh? You that scared of me?!"

Gray turned on his side. "Not now Natsu. I'm not in the mood." He said. It was quiet for a while.

"What happened Gray?"

"Nothing,leave me alone." Gray was just thinking about how Erza said to make things clear with Juvia. Make things clear...?

With Juvia

_Gray-Sama, why do you ignore Juvia's feelings? Juvia thought to herself. Juvia will never give up on Gray-Sama. Juvia loves Gray-Sama._ As Juvia was thinking about Gray, and brick flew through her open window. Juvia gasped and quickly looked outside. She saw a shadow quickly walk away. Juvia went and picked up the brick and saw the Phantom Lord guild insignia painted on it. Juvia froze. She threw it under her bed. Wondering, what this meant. She would talk to Gajeel about it tomorrow morning.


	3. Chapter 3

At the guild.

Gajeel Redfox was causally eating his iron. Levy Mcgarden was rambling on and on about something. He heard someone calling his name.

"Look, it's Juvia!" Levy said. Gajeel turned around as Juvia stopped in front of him.

"If your looking for that ice prick, he's not here." Gajeel said swallowing his iron.

"No no. Juvia needs to speak to you. Alone." Juvia said looking serious. Gajeel eyed her,groaned, and stood up.

"I'll be back Levy." He said walking behind Juvia outside of the guild. Once they were outside, Juvia pulled out the brick.

"I eat iron, not rock, Juvia." He said.

"Juvia knows that! Look!" Juvia said turning the brick over, showing Gajeel the Phantom Lord insignia.

"This brick was thrown into Juvia's room last night. A shadow had disappeared once Juvia looked outside." Juvia explained.

"It could be a joke. Phantom Lord was taken down a long time ago." Gajeel said.

"What about Phantom Lord?" Gajeel and Juvia turned around to find Gray standing there.

"Gray-Sama!" Juvia said. "Nothin' happened.

"Mind your own business. Juvia, it was just a joke from some stupid person." Gajeel said turning around, walking away.

"But Juvia doesn't think so..." Juvia said.

"What happened Juvia?" Gray asked.

"Nothing. Juvia is going on a job." Juvia said tossing the brick aside and walks inside the guild. Leaving Gray alone for the first time.


	4. Chapter 4

Gray just stood there, watching Juvia walk into the guild. He walked over to the brick, picked it up, and turned it over. He saw the Phantom Lord's guild insignia on it. He threw it back on the ground. He didn't know what to think. He walked into the guild. Juvia seemed pretty upset about this. He debated with himself. Choosing whether or not he wanted to cheer her up.

He choose to cheer her up. He looked around the guild, but he couldn't see or find Juvia. "She's not here Gray'" Cana said, drinking her wine.

"W-who are you talking about? What are you talking about?" He asked, bewildered.

"Juvia." Cana replied, with a smug look on her face. Gray blushed and looked away.

"I'm NOT looking for Juvia." He said.

"Mmhmm. Well just for your information, Lyon showed up while you were thinking,he was looking for you well anyways, just as Juvia was about to leave for a job, he offered to go with her, she tried to reject him, but he just can't take a hint. But he's persistent, I gotta give him that. Just like Juvia acts with you. Speaking of Juvia, when are you gonna make it clear?" She asked. Gray just turned around and walked away.

With Juvia

Juvia and Lyon had just left the guild. They were on their way to Hargeon. Juvia's job request was to stop burglars that were breaking into people's homes and stealing their items. It was enough jewels to pay for her rent and have money to herself. Lyon just wanted to go with Juvia. He wanted to ask her out on a dinner date. And now, is the perfect time to ask Juvia out. Lyon thought. Lyon cleared his throat. "Juvia..." He said. They stopped walking. Juvia turned around to look at him.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Juvia," He took her hand. "Will you accompany me to..." He stopped speaking when he heard a twig break. He let go of Juvia's hand and she secretly wiped it on a handkerchief.

"What is happening?" She asked.

"We're being followed."


	5. Chapter 5

With Juvia

"We're being followed?" Juvia repeated.

Lyon nodded. "Ice-Make-" Lyon was interrupted with Gray walking out of the bushes.

"Lyon it's just me!" He said with both his hands up. Lyon narrowed his eyes at Gray.

"Gray, what are you doing here?" Lyon said coldly. Just as Gray was about to answer, Juvia pounced on him, causing both of them to fall over.

"Juvia!" Both Gray and Lyon said, with surprise.

"Gray-Sama! Juvia is sorry! Shes so sorry!" Juvia said, sobbing. Gray got up and held out a hand to help Juvia get up. She took it.

"No need to apologize." He reassured her. Lyon cleared his throat.

"Well, we must be going now." Juvia nodded and so did Gray. They all started walking to Hargeon. Both Gray and Lyon, glared at each other the whole way.


	6. Chapter 6

With Juvia, Gray, and Lyon

Once Juvia, Gray, and Lyon arrived in Hargeon, a group of three men literally bounced on their behinds.

"What is that?" Lyon said, bewildered.

"Juvia thinks..." She checked the flyer. "Juvia knows it's the thieves from my job!" She said running after them.

"Juvia!" Both Gray and Lyon called after her.

"Dont copy me!" Gray said, narrowing his eyes at Lyon.

"Well don't copy me!" Lyon snapped. "You're just jealous that I was about to ask Juvia out on a date. I know damn well she would have said yes if you hadn't interrupted!" Gray rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Me? Jealous? Of what, her constantly rejecting you?! The sad part is that your head is too high up in the clouds to realize that!" Gray said back.

"You know what? I don't know why Juvia even tries with you! You are completely oblivious to her feelings! You don't attempt to make things clear!" Lyon bit back.

"Make things clear? What does that mean!" Gray said, oblivious.

"See, what did I tell you!" Lyon said with venom in his voice. Just as Gray was about to respond, he and Lyon heard Juvia calling for them.

They ran her direction, to help her finish her job. They arrived to see the Jiggle Butt Gang. "Gray-Sama!" Juvia called out.

"Who might you be?" The leader asked.

"We know your the ones breaking into people's homes. You better surrender, or we'll have to hurt ya." Gray said confidently.

"Oh Gray-Sama, your so brave!" Juvia swooned. Lyon rolled his eyes.

"You? Hurt us?" The Jiggle Butt Gang started laughing hysterically.

"Well, we warned ya." Lyon said. Gray stripped as Juvia swooned.

"Ice-Make: Ice Hammer!" Gray said as he casted it. The Jiggle Butt Gang dodged it.

"Juvia, be careful!" Lyon called out. The Jiggle Butt Gang froze.

"J-Juvia? As in Juvia Lockser?!" The leader stammered. Juvia nodded slowly.

"Don't speak to her!" Gray snapped.

"We surrender! Please don't hurt us !" The gang said blocking their faces.

Gray and Lyon eyed Juvia. They got the Jiggle Butt Gang and started taking them to the police station nearby.

Later...

At the guild

"Lyon, Gray-Sama, let us split the reward." Juvia smiled.

"No no no. Silly Juvia you can keep my share." Lyon smiled back.

"J-Juvia insists-" Juvia was interrupted by Gray.

"Keep it all Juvia, it's alright." Juvia smiles at them. "Gray-Sama, Juvia will be at her dorm. Goodnight Gray-Sama. Lyon." Juvia says, leaving.

"Juvia! Wait! I gotta ask you-" Lyon began, then realized she was already gone. "If you wanted to go out to dinner with me..." Lyon finished quietly.


	7. Chapter 7

With Juvia

Juvia felt bad that Lyon and Gray didn't take part of the reward. They helped her and she wanted to give them part of the reward anyway. Then Juvia got an idea.

"I'll go to Gray-Sama' s dorm and leave the jewel prize on his bed and just leave!" Juvia said to herself. So Juvia got a small piece of the jewels, put it in a bag, and left her dorm. Juvia felt nervous.

_But it's worth it. For Gray-Sama._ She thought to herself.

She walked all the way to the boys' dorms. She looked around, and entered. She knew where his room was. That's how much she loves him. Juvia knows everything about Gray-Sama. She thought. When Juvia finally made it to Gray's dorm, she looked down the hallway, too make sure nobody was there. She lock picked the door and quickly rushed inside. She closed behind her, and locked it.

She pulled out the bag with Gray's share of the reward. She left it on top of his pillow. She smiled to herself, then she heard the door was being unlocked. Juvia started to freak out. The she saw the window. Was it worth being caught? Juvia quickly opened the window. Just as the door opened, Juvia jumped with a silent thud on the ground below her.

She quickly ran back to the girls dorms. Hoping Gray doesn't catch her.


	8. Chapter 8

With Gray

At his dorm

As Gray entered his room, he saw something blue falling out the window, followed by a light thud. He stood there for a moment then quickly ran to the window. He looked down and saw nothing. He looked from side to side. Still nothing. He wondered who it could of been. Wendy has blue hair. Levy has blue hair. Juvia has- Gray sighed and shook his head. Why would she come in here and- He saw the bag on his bed.

He sat on his bed and got the bag. He opened it and looked in it. Once he saw the jewels, he wanted to just return it to Juvia. He dumped the contents of the bag onto his bed. He saw something else. A bracelet. Juvia must have forgotten it. He thought to himself. He picked it up and examined it. It had raindrops all around the bracelet. It was beautiful. Gray smiled at it, blushing. "GRAY!" Gray heard Natsu yelling from down the hallway. Gray quickly scooped the jewels and the bracelet into the bag and hid it under his pillow. He quickly lay down in his bed.

"What so you want now Natsu?" Gray said ,frustrated.

"You left the guild way too early!" Natsu said slumping into a couch.

"I'm just tired." Gray explained. "Mmhmm." Natsu said. Natsu started sniffing the air.

"What are you doing, idiot?" Gray said, sitting up in his bed. Natsu grinned and raised his eyebrows.

"Juvias been in here huh?" He asked.

Gray turned red."I-I... She..." Gray stuttered. "She was in here. But she just left a share of her reward which imma give it back tomorrow!"

Natsu started laughing. " ." Gray demanded.

"I was just teasing,Gray'"

"Well, I'm not. Just get the hell out." Gray said. Natsu got up slowly and walked to the door.

He got the knob and just as he was about to leave he said, "Juvia lover!" Gray got up and ran after him.

"Shut up no I'm not!" He yelled after him, blushing.


	9. Chapter 9

At the guild

With Juvia

Juvia was sitting in a table by herself. She was still worried if Gray had seen her. Juvia sighed and looked down at her wrist. She saw her raindrop bracelet was missing! It must have falling in Gray-Sama' s reward! She thought. Just as Juvia was about to get up, somebody slammed a familiar looking bag in front of Juvia. Juvia looked up to see Gray. Juvia blushed.

"Good morning, Gray-Sama." She said nervously.

Gray shook his head. "Juvia, why were you in my room yesterday?" He asked.

"J-Juvia was just giving you part of the reward! Juvia gave Lyon his half earlier this morning!" Juvia explained.

_Lyon couldn't have taken the jewels so easily..._ Gray thought to himself.

"I don't need it Juvia."Gray said, walking away. Gray then felt someone grab his wrist.

"Please Gray-Sama. Just take it. It makes Juvia feel bad. Please." She begged with a sniffle. She then started to sob. Gray immediately felt bad.

"Okay okay! I'll keep it! Only if you stop crying!" He said. Juvia immediately recovered.

"Ok! Thank you Gray-Sama! Juvia feels better already!" Juvia said joyfully. Gray mentally face palmed himself. He fell for her trap!

_But she looked so helpless..._ Gray thought. Gray put his hands in his pockets and remembered Juvia's bracelet!

"Juvia! I have something of yours! He said holding out her bracelet.

"Thank you Gray-Sama!" She said hugging him joyfully. Gray blushed.

"No big deal..."


End file.
